monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam: Urban Assault
Monster Jam: Urban Assault was released in 2008 and is the sequel to Monster Jam: The Video Game. The game was released for Nintendo DS, Wii, Playstation Portable, and Play Station 2. Unlike Monster Jam: The Video Game, Urban Assault wasn't released for PC or the Xbox 360. The game has 27 playable trucks. Unlike its predecessor, Monster Jam: The Video Game, Urban Assault has you race in more Urban environments. Winning in certain modes will unlock trophies and videos. Game Modes World Series Choose one truck and compete in stadium racing and freestyle events. Winning will advance you to the next show. Eventually, you end up at The World Finals. Stadium Racing Race against another competitor. Freestyle You have one minute to freestyle and gain points to win. Speedster Race against 3 other competitors in urban environments that you unlock by winning races. Circuit Race Race in urban environments with 5 other computer trucks. Head to Head Race with 3 other computer trucks on smaller maps. Two trucks race in the opposite direction of you while one races in the same direction of you. Eliminator Race against 5 other trucks on smaller maps than those in Circuit Race. In each lap, the last truck in the pack will be eliminated. Smasher Devastator Destroy as much as you can in an area and rack up as much cash for repairing the area as you can. Air Strike Launch off a ramp and destroy as much as possible. Stuntman Trickster Perform as many tricks as possible Monster Jump You have three attempts to get as much distance and destroy as much as you can in one jump. Skill Jump Skill Jump is essentially monster truck-sized skee ball. Race of a jump and aim for a hole. Points are given based off of how much is destroyed on the ramp and which hole you are able to make it through. Quick Action In quick action, you can play the modes: Circuit Racing, Eliminator, Head to Head, Monster Jump, and Skill Jump. Multiplayer Circuit Racing, Head to Head, Stadium Racing, and Battle Royale (two players freestyle at the same time) are all available to be played with up to 3 other players. Available Trucks * Grave Digger * Original Grave Digger * Maximum Destruction * Pastrana 199 * Blue Thunder * Bulldozer * El Toro Loco * King Krunch * Destroyer * War Wizard * Spitfire * Black Stallion * Devastator * Avenger * Spike Unleashed * Bounty Hunter * Scarlet Bandit * Iron Outlaw * Air Force Afterburner * Jurassic Attack * Monster Mutt * Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Captain's Curse * Blacksmith * Backwards Bob * Stone Crusher * Team Suzuki Unused Trucks These trucks are not featured in the actual game, however they can be found via the in-game files from the DS version: * Brutus Unused DS Version Trucks * Grave Digger 25th Anniversary * Predator Tracks Stadiums * Indianapolis, IN - Lucas Oil Stadium * Minneapolis, MN - Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome * Detroit, MI - Ford Field * Oakland, CA - Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum * Tacoma, WA - Tacoma Dome * San Diego, CA - Qualcomm Stadium * San Antonio, TX - Alamodome * Houston, TX - Reliant Stadium * New Orleans, LA - Louisiana Superdome * Las Vegas, NV - Sam Boyd Stadium * Miami, FL - Dolphins Stadium * St. Louis, MO - Edward Jones Dome * Pittsburgh, PA - Mellon Arena (Except for PS2) * Tampa, FL - Raymond James Stadium (Except for PS2) Other The racing, devastator, and trickster modes all take place in urban environments. Monster Jump, Skill Jump, and Air Strike all take place in a stadium or field. Flaws * Spike, Backwards Bob, Spitfire, and Original Grave Digger aren't featured in the unlockable videos. The game shows Air Force Afterburner having one, but watching the video it's supposed to be in reveals that Air Force Afterburner is missing from that video. * Blacksmith is difficult to acquire; it requires playing with up to 3 other people in multiplayer. * Though somewhat difficult, it is not impossible to break off an opponent's tire on the DS in order to unlock Jurassic Attack. The way to do this is to use Head to Head or Stadium Racing, and ramming into an opponent repeatedly after they have finished, while being careful to position yourself so you don't cross the finish line, or push the targeted opponent out of reach. Trivia * Spike is shown having a blue chassis in-game, which belongs to Brutus, not spike. * In the beta versions, Blacksmith was running the Jolly Roger, which he did in his last two appearances at the World Finals in 2005 & 2006. * In the beta versions, the ramp designs were Stars And Stripes but when the game was released however, the colors were inversed and the stars were removed. References Category:Monster Truck Video Games Category:Monster Jam Games